Talk:Fake Souls
I'm going to put up sections for all the chapters. If you want to comment on a chapter, place the comment in the right section. Chapter One Love the idea for this story. Good work! SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Two Nice one.--Tdifan1234 20:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Three Lily sounds suspiciously like Waterlily from my story. Coincidence? IDK. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Acually, no. I've had this in my head for like three months. Then I got my lazy butt to acually type it up-Tdiandrockmusic2 00:03, 2 June 2009 (UTC) So it's a huge coincidence. They're both hippies that travel in a van with flow skirts. Lolz! I think it's funny. SprinklemistSend me a message. 00:48, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Four This is the first one I guessed right. SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Five I guessed this one right, also. I'm on a roll! SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:55, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Six Chapter Seven Random guess time! Gwen is an ultra feminine shopaholic who has tons of friends and dates a new boy every other week... Duncan is a flamboyant gay guy... Justin works in a leper colony and is very insecure about his large chin... Heather takes care of old people and injured puppies... Bridgette is a school bully and eats meat exclusively... Noah is a dumb jock... That's all I got for right now... SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh come on, now I have to come up with totally new ideas. Well thanks.--Tdiandrockmusic2 20:14, 3 June 2009 (UTC) No, you don't! *cries* You can still use them. >_< Did you have them all thought up already? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:54, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Yup,most of them. If I guilt tripped, sorry. I tend to do that.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) It's alright, I didn't mean to ruin your ideas (I was just trying to play along, in a way). I can remove my original post if you want, that way you can still use any of the ideas without anyone else being spoiled. I forgot how you said that you had the idea for several months... (I get a little overly apologetic if you can't tell...) SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:13, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I was acually joking around, so it really doesn't matter. And I get overapologetic too. That's so weird!--Tdiandrockmusic2 23:12, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh good. I hope you still use them if they were your ideas... SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:02, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Acually, i got a better idea for Duncan. One that will make Sunshine's crazy little pixie head explode.*does evil laugh*--Tdiandrockmusic2 10:47, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Meanie! You won't do anything to Duncan! You won't do nothin' to that green-haired little punk that will make Sunshine blow off her purty little pixie face! XD--No good underarchiver!Punk Rocker! 23:56, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eight Okay, that was pretty cool. Oh, I forgot, do sign your username just to give you credit.--Tdiandrockmusic2 21:10, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Umm... I would like to do a story, would that be ok or do I have to be in like a club or something? User:ForeverTrevor You just need permission from Tdiandrockmusic2. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:47, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, you know what's really creepy, I knhow an Olivia who's just like that. Only she's blonde.--TDIRM here! 02:12, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Nine Whoa, Shy and non-idiotic Owen. COOL!!! Keep it up!--TDIRM here! 02:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Ten Good idea, but too short. It's still a good idea though, don't take it the wrong way.--TDIRM here! 02:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Eleven Mrs. Starch... Is she based on the character from Daria? (good chapter. I couldn't even tell who it was) SprinklemistSend me a message. 02:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I have no humanly clue what your talking about. I got her names and mannerisms from a book I read once.TDIRM here! 02:15, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah... The character I was thinking of is actually named Mrs. Barch. SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:05, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Twelve I tried to make this the most surprising chapter, yet, obviously. I wonder if anyone remotely guessed this one right... SprinklemistSend me a message. 01:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Isn't Kelly a girl's name? Also, you were making that chapter while I was making one. So goodbye mine. --Tdiandrockmusic2 14:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I knew something weird was going on when I uploaded the story, it didn't show up when I posted it at first... Kelly is a unisex name that is usually associated with being a girl's name. I purposely made it sound like Kelly was a girl, when he was actually a feminine guy. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Now that you think about it, a lot of names that used to be unisex are considered feminine now. Ex. Lindsay (believe it or not) and Ashley I think. --Tdiandrockmusic2 00:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I went to school with a male Lindsay. I do know one male Kelly, personally, but he's a bit older. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Thirteen So how do you like it?--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 16:59, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Chapter Fourteen Chapter Fifteen Chapter Sixteen Chapter Seventeen Chapter Eighteen Chapter Nineteen Chapter Twenty Chapter Twenty-One Chapter Twenty-Two Chapter Twenty-Three